darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Atroponth
Atroponth (Japanese: コンパクガ Konpakuga) is a dual-typed Bug/Ghost Powermon. It evolves from Achorno at level 15; it is the final form of Castigyan. Biology Physiology Atroponth is a white moth-like Pokemon with dark brown skull-shaped markings on its head and body as well as its four pointed wings. It retains the orange spiked neck piece it had as Castigyan, and it now has four orange legs on its torso. Its third pair of legs have become a set of skeletal limbs used to grasp things, and are attached to its pointed abdomen. Gender Differences None Special abilities Atroponth as a Ghost-Type is phased continually. This means that it can't touch or be touched by normal type, it also protects it from Fighting type moves. Also as Atroponth is Ghost-Type its supernatural nature allows it to use a variety of Ghost-Type Moves including a move unique to it, Atropos. It also still retains its Bug nature and can use a good number of Bug-Type moves. Atroponth has the ability Wonder Guard, which makes it immune to all types of attacks in addition to the above immunities. These immunities can only be bypassed by attacks which it would be vulnerable to. But as a side-effect, every Pokemon who has this ability has only a single hitpoint. Habitat They generally live deep in the darkess parts of forests, only coming out at night. Behavior Diet In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "This creepy Pokemon's body is covered with skull-like markings and skeletal features. They are well known for their creepy sounds and abnormal glow, which makes them a very frightening sight during the night. Their well-developed back set of legs are used to grasp food, but sometimes they use them to touch unaware travelers, giving them the scare of their lives." Copper:'' "This creepy Pokemon's body is covered with skull-like markings and skeletal features. They are well known for their creepy sounds and abnormal glow, which makes them a very frightening sight during the night. Their well-developed back set of legs are used to grasp food, but sometimes they use them to touch unaware travelers, giving them the scare of their lives."'' Bronze: "This creepy Pokemon's body is covered with skull-like markings and skeletal features. They are well known for their creepy sounds and abnormal glow, which makes them a very frightening sight during the night. Their well-developed back set of legs are used to grasp food, but sometimes they use them to touch unaware travelers, giving them the scare of their lives." Game Data Base stats Base stats !1 - 1 !1 - 1 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !85 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !40 - 101 !76 - 196 |- style="background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM Edit By breeding Edit By tutoring Edit Trivia *Funnily enough, Atropos is the name of one of the three Greek fates that deside when you will die. This ties in with the names of the other two Pokemon in the evolutionary chain: having Stygian and Acheron in their names. *Its ability Wonder Guard was previously unique to Shedinja, another Bug/Ghost-Type. *Despite having only one HP, Atroponth is able to learn Substitute though it will always fail when used due to its HP. Origin It is based on the Death's Head Hawk Moth, which is famous for the skull marking on its back. The specific species is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acherontia_atropos Acherontia atropos], the most well known of the species. 'Name origin' Atroponth is derived from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acherontia_atropos Acherontia atropos] and "moth." Konpaguga comes from konpagu, "ghost," and ga, "moth" - literally, "ghost moth." Category:Powermon Category:Forest Powermon Category:Bug Types Category:Ghost Types Category:Bug Powermon